Puppy Love
by Masked Itachi
Summary: Naruto has now broken Kiba's heart but a new guy has popped in to mend Kiba's heart. Will Naruto come to his sense before he loses Kiba forever. This story now has a Twlight sorta twist. Naru/Kiba Obito/Kiba Tobi/Hinata and many more. Lemons,Rape,and Yoa!
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 1**

Long ticks echoed from a clock throughout the classroom as the bell for P.E. neared. The door crept open slowly and the head mistress, Tsunade, entered the room. A blonde haired teen followed.

"Class, this is a new student who just moved here from the East. His name is Naruto," said Tsunade, as she smiled at the class.

Naruto greeted the class with a simple wave as he approached an empty desk.

"Can someone be generous enough to help him find all his classes until he gets a general idea where everything is?" asked Tsunade, looking for a volunteer.

"I will!" shouted a black haired teen with look of boredom smeared on his face.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," said Tsunade. Tsunade exited the classroom and vanished into the hallway.

The teacher passed Naruto a textbook as he continued his lesson.

"Hi. This is English, the most boring class we will have all day," said Shikamaru to Naruto.

"It's not that bad," replied Naruto.

"You think that now. Just wait until we start learning comma usage," said Shikamaru, flopping his head on his desk.

RING!! The class bell echoed through the academy. The hall was soon filled with the sounds of gossip and lockers being slammed.

"This is the way to the P.E. field," said Shikamaru.

Sounds of whistles sliced through the air as the Jr. Varsity soccer team practiced.

"This way to the dressing room," said Shikamaru, leading the way.

As the two teens neared the changing area, Naruto caught a glimpse of a muscle built teen with straight brown hair and a tanned body.

"W-who is that?" asked Naruto, slightly blushing.

"Who, him? He is the captain of our school Jr. Varsity soccer team, Kiba. Why?" asked Shikamaru, staring at Naruto.

"No reason," replied Naruto.

Naruto and Shikamaru entered the dressing room and changed. When they exited they decided to run a few laps since the field was occupied. After two laps the hot and sweaty Naruto decided to remove his shirt. When he did all the girls in the bleachers began to stare and daydream about his small, tanned, masculine body. He jogged to the water fountain to quench his thirst. Naruto spilled a few drops of water on his chest and proceeded to wipe it off. The sight of the blonde teen rubbing his sweaty body made the girls in the bleachers bump and grind as their imagination ran freely. Naruto ran back to the track and rejoined Shikamaru.

"Wow! I've never in my life have seen all the girls in our class react to a guy's body like that. Except maybe Kiba's," said Shikamaru, slightly panting.

The two teens ran a few more laps, but then a stray soccer ball collided with the side of Naruto's head. The impact was so immense, it knocked Naruto unconscious.

**Naruto's Dream**

_The sound of a shower running filled the air as a thin layer of steam lingered over the area. Naruto covered in soap began to rinse off his body, unknowing he was not alone. Peering from behind the curtain stood a sweaty Kiba studying every inch of the naked blonde's body. Naruto, finished rinsing his body, slowly dried off. Naruto wrapped his nude anatomy and stepped out of the shower. Kiba slipped into the shower as he tried to hide from the approaching Naruto. The surprised Naruto jumped back and slipped on a bar of soap. Kiba gasped as the blonde lost his towel and hit the floor. Kiba jumped up and ran to the aid of the naked Naruto._ _Kiba slowly pulled the nude blonde to his feet as he tried to distance himself. Naruto scooped up his towel and covered his privates. Kiba began to walk to the locker room, acting as though nothing had happened._

"_Are you okay?" asked Kiba, blushing slightly._

"_Yeah, I'm okay," replied Naruto, blushing as he grinned._

"_U-um, h-how did you end up in the shower?" asked Naruto, following the brown haired teen._

"_Well, it is a male locker room and besides, it's none of your business," replied Kiba, starting to remove his shirt._

_Kiba removed his shirt, revealing his sweaty body. Naruto's knees buckled at the sight of the teen's sexy body. Naruto walked away to his locker, trying to calm himself down. Kiba, in his boxer briefs only, approached Naruto._

"_Is there any hot water left?" asked Kiba, grabbing himself as he adjusted his member's positioning._

"_Y-yea, there should be," replied Naruto, trying to mask his now erect member with his shirt._

_Kiba walked away and Naruto slid into his boxers and began to put on his shirt until he heard a loud crash. He went to investigate its source. It seemed that Kiba had tripped over a bench._

"_Can I get a little help?" asked Kiba with a grin, trying to push himself up._

"_Sure!" yelled Naruto, dashing to the brown haired teen's aid._

_Naruto grasped Kiba's hand and began to tug trying to pull him up, but with a mighty tug from Kiba Naruto landed right on top of him. The two teens locked eyes. Slowly their lips drew closer and closer until they lightly touched. Both Kiba and Naruto's tongues explored the other's mouth._

**Real Time**

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" yelled a voice.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find out that he was smooching on the school nurse the whole time.

"I-I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, you're a great kisser," replied the nurse.

"Wow, you did get hit hard!" joked Shikamaru.

"Will Naruto please report to the office!" roared the intercom.

"You been here for two hours and your already being called to the office," said Shikamaru, patting the blonde on his back.

"Yay me," replied Naruto sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"Do you need me to show you the way?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I'm good," replied Naruto.

Naruto wandered the hallway reading the doors as he searched for the head mistress's office. He finally stumbled upon the office door which had two voices bickering back and forth inside. As Naruto reached out to turn the knob but he was interrupted.

"Hey! You're the dude who took the soccer ball to the head," said a young voice.

The blonde teen turned around to see who it was.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

"I'm Kiba. I'm sorry, I was the one who kicked it," apologized the brown haired teen.

"No problem," said Naruto, blushing.

"Nice to meet you, but I've got to run. I'm late for class," said Kiba, shaking Naruto's hand.

The bickering behind the door grew louder. Naruto finally entered.

"There you are. Take a seat please," said Tsunade.

"I looked through your records to see your medical history and I stumbled across your extracurricular page. I noticed that, at your old school, you participated in both soccer and Scholar's Bowl. After acquiring this information, I took the liberty of calling our school's soccer coach and Scholar instructor. See, since this school is smaller than your other one, you can only choose to partake in. Only one type of extra activity," said Tsunade, flipping through a thick file.

"He is going to choose soccer!" yelled a tall man, pounding on Tsunade's desk.

"No! He shall choose to be a Scholar!" replied a mid-height woman with long straight black hair.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade, jumping to her feet.

"That is all Naruto. You may be excused," said Tsunade softly.

"Uh..eheh...what class am I in right now?" asked the blonde teen sheepishly.

"You're in biology right now. Just head down this hall and to the right and you should see the science lab," replied a smiling Tsunade.

Naruto hastily exited the office as the bickering started once again. The teen followed the directions that the head mistress had given him. Naruto soon arrived in front of a huge door with an iron plaque placed upon it. Naruto squinted and read what was poorly welded on it.

"**Science lab**," said Naruto to himself, reading the plaque.

Naruto pulled open the door and slowly stepped inside.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Shikamaru, mixing some chemicals.

"So, what did they want?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing mu…," said Naruto, getting cut off.

"Hey, dude. It looks like me and you are lab partners," said Kiba, smiling as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt a surge of heat fill his body as he soaked in the notion that Kiba and he were partners.

"C-cool, dude," said Naruto, blushing and trying to act as though he didn't care.

"I'll tell you what they wanted at lunch, Shikamaru," said Naruto, following Kiba.

The two teens sat at their station and read a set of instructions explaining how to make dry ice. Naruto stared as the confused Kiba struggled to understand what he was supposed to do.

"Do you understand any of this? What are we supposed to be doing?" asked Kiba, scratching his head.

"Yeah, it's fairly simple. All you do is heat up the water and pour in the dry ice mix," said Naruto, chuckling a bit.

"Wow that seems a lot simpler when you do it," said Kiba, grinning.

The teacher approached to inspect their work.

"Marvelous! I would expect nothing less from you, Naruto. Kiba, you're lucky I paired you with one of the smartest people in the region," said the teacher.

"Hey, aren't you the Scholar instructor?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am," replied the long haired lady.

"So, you're like a genius or something, right?" asked Kiba, staring at his new lab partner in awe.

"Yeah you can say that," replied Naruto.

Just as the two began the project, the bell rang, signaling lunch time. All the kids ran out the door, leaving poor Naruto in the dust with no clue as to where he was supposed to be going. Naruto exited the room, angered because his supposed-to-be tour guide abandoned him. Just as he turned a corner, he collided into a hard body.

"Ouch! That hurt!" yelled a voice

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," replied Naruto, closing his eyes.

"No problem. I really wasn't paying attention either. Oh it's you, Naruto," said Kiba, climbing to his feet.

Kiba walked over to Naruto to see if he was okay.

"Dude, give me your hand and I'll help you up," said Kiba, offering his hand.

Naruto extended his hand as he felt for Kiba's. Kiba tightly grasped the blonde's hand. With a big jerk, Naruto was flung to his feet. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was inches away from Kiba's face. Naruto's knees weakened as Kiba moved closer trying to examine his head.

"Other than having the bluest eyes I have ever seen, you seem fine," said Kiba, grinning.

Naruto blushed. He tripped over something on the floor and grabbed hold of Kiba's shirt to try and catch himself. RIP! The shirt tore, revealing the jock's tanned rock body.

"I'm s-sorry!" apologized Naruto.

"No problem! This just gives me another reason to get out of my shirt," replied Kiba, blushing from embarrassment.

"I think I might have a spare shirt in my locker," said Naruto, trying to resist his hormonal temptations.

Kiba ripped the few remaining threads holding his shirt together and pulled it off. The two made their way to Naruto's locker. Kiba propped on the locker staring at the blushing Naruto as he struggled to open his locker.

"Here let me try," said Kiba, shoving Naruto slightly out the way.

Kiba jiggled the lock, than punched the locker.

"There you go," said Kiba, flexing.

"Thank you," replied Naruto, trying not to laugh.

Naruto passed the brown haired jock the shirt. Kiba slipped into the shirt and stretched it to accommodate his muscles.

"A little tight, but it'll do," said Kiba, smiling.

"Hey, do you play soccer Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"A little," replied Naruto, proudly.

"How about a quick game of one-on-one?" asked Kiba, ecstatically.

"Sure, we pretty much missed lunch anyways," replied Naruto, rubbing his stomach.

The two teens ran to the P.E. field. Kiba veered away from Naruto to fetch the soccer ball.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto, slightly slowing.

"To fetch the soccer ball. Just go on to the field," replied Kiba.

Kiba retrieved the ball and dashed to the field. Naruto stood in the center of the field looking at the clouds as he waited for Kiba to show. Kiba jogged to the field and kicked the ball to Naruto. Naruto slipped as he attempted to intercept the ball.

"**He really is a klutz,"** thought Kiba, laughing a bit.

Kiba jogged to the goal and began to taunt Naruto.

"I'll give you one shot. If you make it, I'll pay you twenty bucks," said Kiba, smiling.

"You're going to regret you ever said that," said Naruto, smirking as he stretched.

Naruto jumped as he felt himself loosening up. Kiba signaled to Naruto to bring it. The blonde jumped one last time, but this time he flipped backwards signaling he was full loose. Kiba stared in amazement.

"**Oh shit, I think I just been played,"** the brown haired teen thought.

Naruto charged forward jukeing and dribbling slowly confusing Kiba. The blonde kicked the soccer ball high into the Heavens. Kiba, totally distracted by the ball, didn't notice that Naruto had gracefully jumped half the height of the ball as he closed his eyes. As the ball plummeted back to the ground, Naruto opened his eyes as the ball was parallel with his face. Kiba, stunned, watched as Naruto majestically flipped backwards and smashed the ball with his foot. Naruto landed on his feet and smiled as the ball whizzed by Kiba's head, nearly colliding with the side of his face.

"I want my twenty bucks in fives please," said Naruto, laughing out of control.

A loud roar of applause erupted from the bleachers. Naruto turned around to find that most of the school was watching.

"**Aw man! I didn't want people to know I could play as well as I do. I knew I shouldn't have shown off," **thought Naruto, cuffing his face with his hand.

"W-wow! Dude, that was wicked!" yelled Kiba, finally snapping out of his stunned trance.

"Man! Why didn't you tell me you played soccer?" yelled Shikamaru as he approached.

"I really didn't want anyone to know, but now it looks like everyone does," replied the blonde.

"Well, I kinda have to go now," said Naruto, popping his joints.

The crowd of students began to pile on the field. Naruto searched for away to escape the incoming wall of cheers.

"**I got it!"** he thought.

Naruto leaped backward and fell into a chain of backhand springs. The crowd stared fascinated as Naruto made his escape. Kiba tried to chase after him, but fell victim to the horde of students.

"**That is one sweet dude,"** thought Kiba.

The bell rang and all the commotion ended. All the students cleared the field and continued their normal routines. Kiba ran into the hallway and searched for Naruto, but had no luck at finding him. The tardy bell rang for the last class of the day to commence. Kiba entered the class and skimmed over everyone, but Naruto was not present.

"Hey, Shikamaru, where is Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Shikamaru as a reply.

"I owe him twenty bucks," said Kiba.

"Well, he doesn't take _Algebra Two_ with us. He takes _Advanced Calculus_ with the seniors," said Shikamaru, writing notes.

"**Wow, an athlete and a genius. Dang this dude is like...beyond awesome,"** thought Kiba.

Class neared its end and all the students were ready to leave.

"Naruto, please report back to the office," roared the intercom for the second time.

Naruto made his way to the office yet again, but this time it was quiet. Naruto entered the office.

"This won't take long," said Tsunade.

"Remember when I said that you had to choose soccer or to be a scholar? Well, I need an answer by tomorrow. I didn't get to tell you earlier. Thank you that is all," said Tsunade, glowing happily.

As Naruto left the office, the bell rang and he was greeted by a barrage of students trying to exit the building.

"Hey, dude!" yelled Kiba, waving from across the hallway.

Naruto smiled and waited for a gap in the flow of bodies. When one came, he darted across the hallway to his friend.

"Hey! Where are my twenty bucks?" asked Naruto, laughing.

"Here. Two questions by the way. Where did you learn that move and can you teach me?" asked Kiba.

"Well, I guess I could. But you have to teach me one of your special moves in return," Naruto said.

"Like what?" asked Kiba, inching closer to Naruto.

"**Is he hitting on me,"** thought Naruto, "U-um, what do you know? replied Naruto, blushing.

"Plenty," whispered Kiba into the blonde's ear.

Kiba had gotten as close as he could without standing in the same spot as the blonde teen. Naruto blushed, waiting to see what Kiba was about to do. Kiba grinned. The brown haired teen shoved Naruto as he swept his feet out from under him. Kiba flipped backwards and caught Naruto before his head smashed the ground.

"Is this move good enough?" asked Kiba, grinning.

Naruto blinked in surprise. As the other teen's actions caught up with him, he grinned.

"Yeah, that's good," Naruto said to the grinning Kiba.

"Want to hang out this afternoon?" asked Kiba, eagerly.

"I'd like to, but I got to take care of some business," replied Naruto, walking away.

"Wait!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto stopped and turned around.

"I can't hang out. Me and my dad have to discuss another school I wanted to attend," said Naruto, trying not to laugh as he walked away.

"For real!? Don't leave this school, dude," said Kiba, desperately.

"I'm just kidding, man," said Naruto.

"Don't joke like that because I, u-um," said Kiba, blushing.

"You what?" asked Naruto, pausing as he walked away.

"I...u-um, want to learn that move," stuttered Kiba.

Naruto smirked as he exited the building. He made his way down the street and to his house.

"Dad, I'm home!" yelled Naruto.

"How was your first day?" asked Minato, stirring in a pot in the kitchen.

"It was cool. I made a few new friends and I met this guy," said Naruto, removing books from his backpack.

"Well, is he gay?" asked Minato, setting the table.

"I really don't know," replied Naruto, chuckling.

"Well, Mister Man. Dinner is ready," said Minato.

Naruto dashed into the kitchen and took his place at the table. He said his grace and began to eat his favorite dish, ramen.

"Oh yeah. Dad, the school asked me to choose an extracurricular activity. Scholar's Bowl or Socc…," said Naruto before being interrupted.

Minato jumped up from the table and exited into the living room.

"Naruto, when you finish your dinner there is something I must tell you about your mother," said Minato, pulling out an old picture album.

**Okay I'm going to end this chapter right now and make all you guys wait to find out what Minato has to tell Naruto in Chapter 2: Confessions…**_**sniff! sniff!...**_**Thanks to Crimson Eyed Sakura for helping me when I had writers block and also for Beta'ing…lol…**

**!+ yeah thanks to me! lol. but for serious...J did all the work. i just wrote a few sentences and helped with a few ideas. hope ya liked this! +!**

**!+\C/\E/\S+!**


	2. Confessions and Suicide

**Chapter 2**

**Confessions and Suicide**

* * *

Naruto finished his ramen and walked into the living room. He proceeded to the couch and sat near his sobbing father.

"What's the matter, Dad?" asked Naruto, looking concerned.

Minato wiped away his tears and opened the old photo album.

"Naruto, I think it's time to tell you the truth about your mother's death," said Minato.

"What! I already know she died in an accident while she was at work. You told me already," Naruto said softly.

"No, it was a lie. I felt that you were too young to know the truth," mumbled Minato, trying to stare Naruto in his eyes.

"You lied about how Mom died! How could you!" yelled Naruto, bursting into tears of rage.

"Please, don't make this any harder for me," said Minato as tears streamed down his face.

Minato flipped through the album and paused when he reached a page with newspaper clippings instead of pictures. He pulled out a clipping with his wife's picture on it and handed it to the sobbing Naruto. Naruto read the article aloud. Minato began to flashback to the horrible few moments before his wife died.

**Flashback**

_A warm summer breeze flew through the hair of Minato and his wife, Kushina, as they droved to their son Naruto's last soccer game for the season._

"_Hurry, Minato. We're going to be late," said Kushina, hugging onto Minato's arm._

"_Don't worry. I'll get you there on time so you can surprise Naruto," said Minato, smiling._

"_I can't believe he thought I was going to miss his championship game," said Kushina, giggling. _

_Minato acknowledged his wife's request to speed up. As the couple neared the city limits, they were slowed down by a raggedy old car. Minato blew his horn, trying to get the driver to speed up._

"_Minato, baby, just pass 'em," said Kushina._

_Minato got on the car's rear and shifted into the opposite lane. As soon as he was parallel with the raggedy car, it began to speed up, making it hard for Minato to pass it. Kushina and Minato both began waving at the car trying to tell the driver to slow down. A faint horn followed by a loud crash echoed through the area._

"_Nooo! What have I done!" yelled Minato, crying as he held his dying wife in his arms._

"_M-Minato," whispered Kushina, trembling._

"_Don't speak. You need to conserve your strength," said Minato, caressing Kushina tightly._

"_M-Minato, please tell Naruto I love him," said Kushina as her breathing slowly shortening._

"_No. No! Don't die! Please! Don't give up!" yelled Minato, shaking Kushina's lifeless body._

"_M-Minato, I-I love you," whispered Kushina with her last breath._

_Minato kissed Kushina as he held her body tightly._

"_I love you," whispered Minato into Kushina's ear, but it was too late._

**Real time**

Drenched newspaper clippings floated to the ground as tears streaming from Naruto's eyes soaked them. Naruto, with a look of hatred on his face, turned to his father. He stared him in the eyes.

"Dad, I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled as he punched his father in the face.

Minato rubbed the area where the teen's fist collided as he began to sob louder. Naruto wiped his face. The blonde then stormed out of the house. Naruto ran down the street as fast as he could not daring to look back. Minato, stricken with grief and guilt just laid on the couch and cried until he fell asleep. Naruto ran through the dark suburb until he made it to the park. The blonde then walked as he cried to the swing set. He began to swing as thoughts of his mother flashed through his mind. Some shrubs moved in the distance. Naruto jumped to his feet and turned to see what caused the sound. A mysterious figure approached slowly.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto, drying his tears on his shirt.

"It's just me, Kiba," said the figure.

Kiba came into the sight of the blonde.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Kiba asked as he sat in a swing next to Naruto.

"Nothing much. Just thinking," replied Naruto.

"About what?" asked Kiba, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"About," Naruto replied as he paused.

Naruto looked down at his feet and once again started to cry.

"How could my dad not tell me how my mom died!" yelled Naruto as he stood.

Kiba jumped up and stood by the blonde. Naruto turned and hugged the brown haired teen. Kiba blinked surprised at the blonde's actions.

"Kiba I wanted to tell you when we talked after school that I-I'm gay," said Naruto, staring Kiba in his eyes.

Naruto waited for Kiba to respond to the news Naruto just told him. Kiba grinned. The brown haired teen then wrapped his arm around Naruto's body and slowly kissed him. The shrubs rustled again and another figure approached. Kiba saw it was his sister. The brown haired teen shoved Naruto away from him.

"What do you think you are doing!" yelled Kiba, wiping his lips off.

Naruto stared in shock.

"I-I thought," stuttered Naruto.

Kiba's sister came into sight.

"What's going on here?" asked Hana.

"This queer just kissed me!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto turned and began to run off as he burst into new tears.

Kiba stared after naruto then slowly turned to look at his sister as tears began to fall down his face.

"I can't stand it anymore, sis!" yelled Kiba, sniffing.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" asked Hana.

"...I think I'm gay. And I know I just made a huge mistake!" yelled Kiba, running in the same direction as Naruto.

Hana stood there shocked as she watched her younger brother run off. Kiba ran calling Naruto's name as he searched for the blonde. The brown haired teen passed by an alley way. He heard screams of pain. Kiba walked down the alley way.

He found Naruto lying on the ground, crying as blood drained from his wrists.

"L-let me die," said Naruto when Kiba walked into his line of vision.

Naruto passed out. Kiba ran and scooped up the blonde's body and carried him all the way to the hospital. Kiba paced in the emergency waiting room, anxious to hear about Naruto's condition. Minato stampeded into the waiting room in a panic.

"Where's my son!?" Minato yelled to a nurse.

"He's in surgery," replied the nurse.

Minato walked over to Kiba when he noticed the teen was covered in blood.

"Are you the one who found Naruto?" asked Minato, grabbing Kiba's shoulders.

"Y-yes sir," replied Kiba, wiping tears from his face.

The emergency room door opened and a doctor stepped out. He approached Kiba and Minato.

Looking somber, he began, "I have some good news and some bad. The bad news is, your son died due to massive blood loss."

Minato and Kiba both began to squall.

"The good news is we revived him and gave him enough blood so that he's out of the woods. Son, you saved his life. If he had gotten here a few minutes later it would have been tragic," said the doctor, smiling.

Minato turned and hugged Kiba tightly as they both began to laugh with joy.

"After we revived Naruto and got him stabilized, he fell into a coma," said the doctor seriously.

The teen and the father's hearts both dropped when they received the news. The doctor reentered the emergency room. Kiba and Minato both sat down.

"So you saved my son's life. What is your name?" asked Minato, slightly grinning.

"I'm Kiba," the teen replied.

"So you're the guy he's been raving about," said Minato, shacking Kiba's hand. As Kiba and Minato both got acquainted, Naruto though in a coma got reacquainted with someone he lost a long time ago.

* * *

**I'm stopping this chapter right here. I know, who does Naruto meet. Well, you gonna have to read Chapter 3 A New Dawn to find out…lol… Thanks to Crimson Eyed Sakura for beta ing…**

**And thanks to Masked Itachi for the help he's provided me. +\C/\E/\S+**


	3. Acceptance, Forgiveness, and a New Bond

**Chapter 3**

**Acceptance, Forgiveness, and a New Bond**

* * *

**Coma**

_Naruto drifted in a sea of black. He started walking aimlessly. All of a sudden, he saw a light in the distance._

"_**What is that? It feels so warm,"**_ _thought Naruto, walking toward it._

_As Naruto neared the bright light, it began to take a human shape. A familiar smell filled the atmosphere. Naruto smiled as tears began to stream down his face._

"_Naruto!" called the glowing being softly._

"_M-mom?" called Naruto in a questioning voice._

_The figure held its arms out to the boy. He ran into them and looked up at the figure's face._

"_It really is you!" cried Naruto as he hugged his mother's neck._

"_Yes," said Kushina, softly as she caressed the teen._

"_Am I dead?" asked Naruto._

"_No, you're just in a coma," replied Kushina as she cradled Naruto._

"_I don't know what to do, Mom. For a minute there, I thought I found someone to love me. What's wrong with me?" Naruto asked as he sobbed._

"_Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. He's afraid. Afraid of his feelings, maybe. Or how people will react to him coming out. Just give him time, Naruto. And follow your heart," said Kushina, smiling._

"_B-but mom," said Naruto._

"_No buts dear. It's time for you to wake up; before you go, tell Minato I forgive him and it was not his fault. And that I still love him," said Kushina, slowly fading away._

**One Hour After Accident**

_Kiba walked slowly back to his home dreading what his mother and sister's reactions would be. He made it to his house's threshold and sat on the front step._

"_**It's now or never,"** thought Kiba as he climbed to his feet. The_ _teen pushed open the door and hesitantly stepped into the house. Kiba proceeded to the living room. He paused and took a deep breath._

"_Mom! I'm home!" yelled Kiba, pulling off his bloody shirt._

_Tsume caught a glimpse of the shirt as she walked into the room. She gasped. _

"_What happened?!" asked Tsume, staring at the blood on her son's body._

"_U-um, I saved someone who tried to commit suicide," replied Kiba, quietly._

"_Well, make sure you change the dogs' water after you wash up," said Tsume, softly._

"_Wait a second. Didn't Hana tell you what I said?" asked Kiba, looking puzzled._

"_Yeah, it's no big deal. But one question; when did you realize you were gay?" questioned Tsume._

"_I've kinda had these feelings for sometime now. They started really affecting me when I was thirteen. I was ashamed of them and I feared rejection. Naruto, for some reason, makes me want the whole world to know," said Kiba, blushing._

Tsume smiled a bit. She was happy her son was accepting himself. She had known for awhile that her son wasn't straight and loved that he was finally accepting himself.

**Present- Two Weeks After Accident**

Minato stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to his son's room. He nodded to the nurses he passed, occasionally talking to one. He finally stepped into Naruto's room and stopped short at the sight of Kiba, lying beside Naruto with his arm wrapped around the boy. There were tear tracks on his face from crying.

"Kiba, don't worry. He'll wake up," said Minato with a warm smile.

Kiba acknowledged Minato with a warm smile of his own. In the quiet exchange of comforting looks, a soft whimper escaped the young blonde as his eyes slowly opened. Minato scrambled to Naruto's side.

"U-ugh. W-where am I?" asked Naruto, sitting up. Kiba, caught up in the moment, wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto blinked in surprise. The blonde eventually succumbed to Kiba's passion as he responded to the boy's kiss. Minato cleared his throat and the two jumped apart, blushing like mad.

"Kiba, could I talk to my dad for a minute?" Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded, kissed Naruto again, and walked to the door. On impulse, he hugged Minato. When Minato and he were alone, Naruto looked up at his dad.

"Dad, I have something to tell you. ...I saw mom. I guess I died or something. She said to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault and that she forgave you a long time ago. And she still loves you," Naruto said in a solemn voice.

Minato felt tears run down his face as Naruto finished his message. Minato hugged Naruto.

"And Dad...I forgive you, too," whispered Naruto into his father's ear.

"Thank you, son," said Minato, sobbing.

Minato caught glimpse of a clock sitting on the dresses by Naruto's bed.

"Sorry son, but I have to go to work," said Minato

"Do you have to go?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I have to work to pay your doctor bills," replied Minato walking towards the door.

"I understand," Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

"Love you," said Minato, leaving the room.

As Minato exited the room Kiba entered. Kiba walked to the blonde's side and grinned.

"So, what was that kiss about and why aren't you in school?" asked Naruto, blushing.

"First of all, it's Sunday. As for the kiss, I was happy to see your pretty blue eyes again," replied Kiba, running his hands through the blonde's hair.

"I'm glad to be alive," said Naruto, smiling.

"I'm glad your alive too," said Kiba, chuckling.

"Why?" asked Naruto in a curious voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to hear your voice anymore," said Kiba, climbing onto Naruto's bed.

"And, I wouldn't have a chance to tell you I'm out of the closet," said Kiba, smiling as he inched slowly to Naruto's face.

"I wouldn't be able to kiss you anymore," said Kiba as he kissed the blonde teen.

Kiba ended the kiss and hovered over Naruto's face.

"I wouldn't be able to ask you out," said Kiba, softly.

"But most importantly, I wouldn't get my chance to be your boyfriend," said Kiba, staring deeply into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto blushed and chuckled as he bit his bottom lip.

"Are you asking me out?" asked the blonde.

"I guess I am," Kiba said with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled and said, "Then I guess I'll have to say..."

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna end the chapter right here. Isn't it just sweet how things happen the way they do. Well to find out what's to become of Naruto and Kiba read _Chapter 4: Jealousy and a Lesson in Trust. _Thanks to Crimson Eyed Sakura for Beta ing and for the title for chapter 4.**

**Omigawd! cliffie!! lol. thanks to the me for beta'ing. and thanks to the J for writing. lol.**


	4. Love, Hate, and Betrayel

**Chapter 4**

**Love, Hate, and Betrayal**

* * *

"...yes. I would love to be with you, Kiba," Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto nudged closely to Kiba's body, seeking comfort in his arms.

"We will go on a date or something as soon as you get out of here," said Kiba, grinning from ear to ear.

The doctor entered the room humming the _Law and Order _theme song. Kiba released Naruto and rolled off the bed at the man's slightly angry look. The blonde stared at the doctor as he checked his vitals and wrists.

"You seem healthy as an ox and your wrists seem to have healed well," said the doctor with an amiable look on his face.

"When will I be able to go home?" asked Naruto inquisitively.

"Well, your father said that you could leave as soon as you got ready to, but we will need to keep you overnight to run a few more simple tests," replied the doctor.

The intercom roared, the doctor was summoned to the ICU. He sprinted out of the room. Kiba paced back to Naruto's side and climbed back in bed with him. They both cuddled each other securely.

**The Next Day**

"You have completed your physical therapy in record time," said a nurse, staring in astonishment.

Naruto, running down the hallway, lunged over a wheelchair. As he landed, he passed by a room with kid, that looked a few years younger than he was, lying in bed with tears running down his face. Naruto walked into the room.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" asked Naruto.

"T-the doctor says I only have six months to live," replied the young boy, sobbing.

"What is your name?" asked the blonde teen.

"Konohamaru," replied the young boy, wiping his face.

"How bout I sing you a song to cheer you up?" asked Naruto, smiling.

"Really? That would be awesome," replied Konohamaru, slightly smiling.

Naruto walked to the foot of Kononhamaru's bed.

_**"Please come now I think I'm falling**_

_**I'm holding to all I think is safe**_

_**It seems I found the road to nowhere**_

_**And I'm trying to escape**_

_**I yelled back when I heard thunder**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**That maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

_**That maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Sad eyes follow me**_

_**But I still believe there's something left for me**_

_**So please come stay with me**_

_**'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me**_

_**For you and me **_

_**For you and me**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking" **_Naruto sang from the depths of his heart.

A loud roar of applause echoed through the hallway as doctors and nurses crowded the door way. Naruto bowed to everyone.

"Dude, that was awesome. Thank you. I feel a lot better now," said Konohamaru in a feeble voice, smiling.

The hall cleared as everyone slowly returned to their stations. Naruto strolled back to his room where he say his dad waiting for him. The blonde teen raced and jumped around his father's neck.

"I came to pick you up and take you home," said Minato happily.

Naruto walked into his room to gather his things, but what he saw breathtakingly shocked him. Kiba stood in front of his bed with a dozen roses and a giant teddy bear in hand. Naruto stared in awe.

"Are those for me?" asked Naruto, blushing.

"Yeah," replied Kiba, beaming.

Kiba set his tokens of affection on the bed, took Naruto's hands. He gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Naruto, I know we only met only a few weeks ago and you've been in a coma, but something about you just makes me feel complete. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is I Love You," said Kiba, glowing red.

Naruto blushed and pulled Kiba close. He kissed Kiba deeply.

"U-um, we have to go now," said Minato, clearing his throat.

The packed Naruto's things and hurried to the check-out desk. Naruto and Kiba jogged to Minato's car as they held hands.

"Where should we put your stuff?" asked Kiba.

"How about in the front passenger seat so we can have the back seat to ourselves," said Naruto in a slightly husky voice.

"Okay," Kiba said, smiling.

Minato pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Naruto cuddled up to Kiba and placed his hand on the boy's stomach. It slowly inched to the waistband of Kiba's soccer shorts. Kiba's eyes widened a bit. He looked at Naruto and shook his head. Naruto ran his hands over the front of the brown haired teen's shorts, slightly gripping the noticable bulge. Kiba released a low moan. Minato flipping through the songs on the cd in the cd player passed Naruto's favorite song, Coming Undone by Korn.

"Dad, can you put this song on repeat and turn it way up?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Sure, son. Is that okay with you Kiba?" responded Minato

"Y-yes, sir," replied Kiba, grinning.

When Minato had fully directed his attention back to the road, Naruto began to massage Kiba's semi-hard cock as he kissed his neck. Kiba moaned softly as hot sensations tingled through his body. Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba's cock again and squeezed.

"Does this turn you on?" asked Naruto in a suggestive voice as he nipped at Kiba's neck.

Kiba rubbed across the blonds body as he nipped at Naruto's earlobes. Naruto trembled as sensational waves of heat flowed throught his body, ending at his erect cock. Naruto felt Kiba swell in his hand.

"Does that answer your question," whispered Kiba into the blonde's ear as he moaned at Naruto's touch.

Naruto slowly began to stroke him. Kiba lowly moaned as he felt his way into Naruto's jeans. Naruto stifled a groan as Kiba's hand squeezed and stroked his pulsing cock. They each increased the tempo and pressure on each other's shaft as they both whimpered in pleasure. Kiba jerked and his hips thrusted uncontrollaby when his climax came. In his rapture, his hand tightened on Naruto, causing him to come as well. Just as they pulled there hands out each other's bottom clothing, Minato was pulling into the driveway. Minato grabbed his son's luggage and proceeded into their house. Naruto and Kiba both followed. When the two teens entered the house they both headed upstairs to Naruto's room to use his bathroom. Naruto undressed himself and turned on the shower. Kiba stared at the nude blonde as he felt his cock starting to swell once again.

"Want to join me?" asked Naruto as he noticed the brunette's erect member.

"No, its okay. I'd rather not make our relationship move any faster than it is," replied Kiba, smiling.

"Ok then. But it seems your buddy begs to differ," said Naruto, chuckling.

Naruto stepped into the shower. Kiba tried to calm himself but his erection wouldn't go away. Finally Naruto finished his shower and got dressed. The blonde sat on his bed and watched Kiba slowly undress. Naruto eyeballed the brunett's body because he finally got to see what he had just played with. Kiba stood in the doorway to the bathroom facing Naruto. He lightly stroked his hard cock. He moaned and laughed as Naruto twisted and grinded from sight of his huge cock spewing its load. Kiba stepped into the shower. When he finished, he got dressed and Naruto and he made their way downstairs, where they cuddled on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon.

**Monday (The next day)**

Minato groaned and reached out to turn his alarm off. He sat up groggily and yawned. He got up and slowly walked to his shower. Halfway there, he heard clanging coming from the weightroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Minato as he stepped into the room.

"I'm trying to get my legs stronger so I can run and perform my stunts without wobbling so much," replied Naruto, wiping sweat from his eyebrows as he lifted the weights off his body with his legs.

"Well, it's time for you to get ready for school" Minato said.

Naruto nodded and made his way to his shower. He stared getting dressed, but was interupted by the ringing of his phone. Naruto answered it.

"Hello?" Naruto said into the phone.

"Hey, babe. It's me, Kiba. I was calling to see if you wanted to ride with me to school?" asked Kiba.

"Sure. That'd be great. I'll be ready in about five minutes," Naruto said to his new boyfriend.

Naruto rushed around and got ready, then ran downstairs to grab some breakfast before Kiba got there. He opened the pantry and browsed for a second, then picked a cereal bar. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a sports drink. Just as he was putting his things in his backpack, he heard Kiba pull up and honk his horn. He rushed out of the house and yelled bye to his dad, then jumped into Kiba's silver 2008 Mustang GT.

Naruto whistled and grinned at Kiba. "Nice car. How's it drive?" he asked.

"Like a dream," Kiba answered. A few minutes passed as they left Naruto's house and made the drive to school. Kiba looked at Naruto then asked quietly, "How do you think people will accept this? I mean, it's pretty sudden."

Naruto's face closed up for a moment as he remembered how he was accepted at his old school. As far as he knew, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and himself had been the only homosexuals there. It hadn't been that bad. When he had heard that Sasuke had been caught making out with Lee, he had gotten up the courage to tell the boy he was gay, too. Sasuke had been overjoyed and they had been an instant couple. Not long after that, Ino and Sakura had come out. Then, his mom had died and they had moved. Sasuke had been heartbroken, but Naruto was glad that Lee was still there to help Sasuke move on.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he shrugged. "I don't know, Kiba. But I do know that nothing can break us apart unless we let it," he said with a serious look on his face.

Kiba pulled into his parking spot at school and kissed Naruto right there in the student parking lot. A few gasps were heard and a few ribald comments were made. "Let's do this. Might as well get it over with now," Kiba said, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto nodded in response and they got out of the car. Grabbing their backpacks, they clasped hands and walked confidently into the school.

People were staring at them, and a few even made some 'Fag' and 'Homo' comments, but neither of the boys cared. They were together and happy and that's all they needed. Their boundless confidence had dwindled by PE. Both of them had been bullied all day, even by some of the teachers. Some of Kiba's classmates had tried to jump him at break, but he had fought them off. Naruto had had to fight some haters off, too. Surprisingly, Shikamaru had stayed by him the whole day. He had even helped Naruto out in some of his tougher fights.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru all sat on benches in the locker room, not wanting to face the haters yet. Kiba sighed as he stood up, then kissed Naruto and exited the dressing room on his way to soccer pratice to see if he was still accepted there. Naruto and Shikamaru sat in the locker room as tried to hide from the bullies.

After a few minutes, Naruto voiced a question that had been on his mind all day. "Thanks, Shikamaru. But, why are you helping me?" asked Naruto in a questioning tone.

"Well, I understand gay people and I accept them," replied Shikamaru, inching closer to Naruto.

"Dude, what are you doing?" questioned Naruto once again.

"When I say I understand them, I mean that I am gay," said Shikamaru, now hovering over the blonde.

Shikamaru rubbed across the blonde's chest as he tried to kiss him.

"Stop! I can't do this with you. Kiba is my boyfriend, for crying out loud," yelled Naruto, pushing Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru frowned and turned away.

"But I liked you first," said Shikamaru.

"You never said anything; Kiba did. I'm sorry, dude," said Naruto in a woeful voice.

Shikamaru grumbled a bit and then exited the dressing room. He walked through the halls, then he stopped when he saw Kiba walk into the boys bathroom. An idea formed in his head as he walked toward the bathroom. Shikamaru pushed open the door and saw Kiba at the urinal. Shikamaru walked to the urinal next to Kiba. He noticed that his eye was slightly swollen as though he'd been punched. Kiba flushed the urinal and walked to the sink and began to wash his hands. Kiba noticed that Shikamaru had followed him.

"Go on! Take your best shot!" yelled Kiba, bracing himself.

Shikamaru raised his hand and lightly brushed his fingers over the darkening bruise. "People just don't understand. And what they don't understand, they fear; that fear leads to useless anger," He said as his hand trailed to the back of Kiba's neck. "I understand. I've liked you for so long. And I've been wanting to do this since i first saw you." With that, he pulled Kiba to him and pressed their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. The door crepted slowly open...who could it be...

* * *

**...MI and CES Fall to the floor laughing...**

**CES: OMG I can just see their faces.**

**MI: lol I love cliff hangers now.**

**CES: ME, too! And the ppl can't kill you bc then they would never know how it ends.**

**The song Naruto sang was One Last Breath by Creed. Awesome song. But...neither I nor Jamie own it. lol. thnx to the me for the beta. thnx to the j for the writing. \C/\E/\S/**

* * *

Okay, I end this Chapter right here. I hope you guys have been enjoying my Fic. I would like to thank \C/\E/\S/ for helping with the majority of this Chapter. +MI +.

NOTE #1: About posting it before I made a huge mistake and didn't finish the whole chapter before i posted...srry.

NOTE #2: I have never gave a guy a handjob and I prob want unless I am very very smashed.

**(\C/\E/\S/)**


	5. More Than One can Bear

****

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter Five  
**

**Note: Naruto and Kiba have been going out with each other for about 4 weeks at Chapter 4 and 5. I forgot to mention...sorry.  
**

**Warning: Rape!!  
**

**(hi. i'll put markers where the rape begins and ends. that way those of you who dont want to read it, dont have to. CES)**

* * *

...Choji walked through the bathroom door and slightly gagged as Shikamaru and Kiba came into his sight. He made a small sound of disgust as he turned to the urinal and tried to turn away from the two gay guys, uttering, "What the hell is going on at this school?"

Kiba shoved Shikamaru away and yelled, "Don't you ever EVER! do that again."

Shikamaru tried to force himself onto Kiba once again , but he was met with a fist. Choji's eyes widened and he rushed out into the hall and yelled out, "Fight!"

Shikamaru countered Kiba's attack with a crushing blow of his own. The two teens burst through the bathroom door and into the hall. Students swarmed to surround them as they noticed what was going on. A chant went up as the fight progressed. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The boys landed in a heap on the floor and rolled around, wildly swinging in the hopes of landing a hit. Shikamaru ended up on top and, with surprising strength, pinned Kiba's arms to the floor beside his head. A loud gasp escaped the crowd when Shikamaru leaned down and kissed the unwilling Kiba on the lips.

One guy, a senior named Hidan, said with disgust, "Fucking queers." His friend Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "Asshole. You do know that Itachi and Kisame are gay, right?" He shook his head as Hidan looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Naruto heard the commotion and pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped short when he saw Kiba underneath Shikamaru and the two kissing. A sharp pain speared his heart when he saw them. His hands balled into fists, he charged the two, knocking Shikamaru off of Kiba with a sharp jab to the guy's head. Shikamaru landed on his back hard enough to knock his breath out. Naruto took advantage of that and landed on the boy, pounding his fists into him until his knuckles were bleeding and Shikamaru had been knocked out.

Kiba had jumped to his feet and slowly made his way to his enraged boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close.

Naruto jerked away from the embrace. "Get the hell away from me, you cheater."

Behind them, Shikamaru had come to and tried to pull himself up but collapsed to the floor, too weak to stand.

Kiba looked at Naruto with hurt evident on his face. "I didn't do anything. _He _kissed _me_! I love you, Naruto, and I wouldn't do anything to mess what we have up."

Naruto ignored the brunette's pleas. He turned and walked away. He walked out of the school and jumped off of the stairs, landing in a run. His feet pounded the pavement as he ran to his home. Naruto threw the door open and slammed it shut, barely stopping to remove his shoes, as was his dad's custom. He made his way to his bedroom, where he collapsed onto his bed in tears. After a few minutes, the sadness was replaced with anger. He changed into his workout clothes and jogged to the gym to work off his steam.

He pulled on boxing clothes with an icy calm demeanor. Naruto walked up to the punching bag in the middle and started pounding his fists into it, imagining it to be Kiba or Shikamaru. After about 10 minutes, he heard the doorbell ring. Pulling off the gloves as he walked, he went through the house to answer the door.

Gaara stood there calmly. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he invited the red-head inside. Gaara followed the blonde through the hall and into the living room. "Well, I saw what happened at school and i just wanted to stop and see if you were okay." Gaara sat down on a sofa as he talked. Naruto sat down by Gaara as he grabbed the remote controller.

"You thirsty?" asked Naruto, flipping through the channels.

"Yeah," said Gaara, making quick glances at Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself up and headed toward the kitchen. Gaara's eyes followed the blonde as he left the room. "Want some tea or lemonade?" asked Naruto, peeping into the fridge.

"Umm, I don't know," replied Gaara, walking into the kitchen. Gaara stood behind the blonde peering into the fridge. "How about some lemonade," said Gaara in a low husky voice pressed against Naruto rubbing his body gently.

Naruto, blushing, slightly moaned at the red head's touch. The blonde slowly turned around and squirmed out of Gaara's tight grip. "Boy you have something pointy in your pocket," said Naruto, pouring two glasses of lemonade.

"What pockets?" asked Gaara, tugging on his basketball shorts.

Naruto knocked both glasses of lemonade over as he realized what Gaara meant. "How about you go play my X-box 360 while I clean up this mess," said Naruto, walking to the utility closet.

Gaara walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He stopped at a door that had a poster of a soccer player on the door. Gaara entered the room and flopped onto the red and black bed.

Naruto grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe up the spilled lemonade. He started towards the trash can but was interupted by a knock at the door. He walked to the door and peeped through the peep hole. Outside the door stood Kiba holding a giant bear and flowers. The blonde opened the door. "What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I came to apologize, don't be so dramatic," replied Kiba.

"Dramatic!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait! I didn't mean that," said Kiba, dropping to his knees pleading.

Naruto turned, giving Kiba the cold shoulder.

"Don't do this to me Naruto, I'm sor..." said Kiba, before getting interupted by the blonde.

"I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground." sang Naruto.

Kiba stared aimless into space as his whole body turned pale. His tears brought him back to reality as he stormed out the door and down the street.

"What was that about?" asked Gaara, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We just broke up," replied Naruto, sobbing.

Garra walked to the blonde and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay, Naruto. Come on. Let's go to your room and play Halo 3," Gaara said consolingly.

Kiba walked aimlessly through the streets, thinking back on his and Naruto's relationship. He started walking down an alleyway that was a shortcut to his house. He heard footsteps behind him. He tried to act like he didn't hear them. He sped up a bit, trying to get to the street at the end of the alley. Two yards from the street, a hand caught Kiba's shirt from behind, jerking him backwards. His head hit the concrete hard, leaving him dazed. The person who had followed him started dragging him into an open doorway that Kiba hadn't noticed.

**RAPE BEGINS HERE!**

"Who the hell are you!?" yelled Kiba as his head cleared. The mysterious figure did not answer. Kiba squirmed and fought, trying to break free from the person's grip, but the person overpowered him. The figure stopped and threw Kiba up against a wall. He then flipped a light switch, revealing himself.

"Sai!" yelled Kiba in shock. Sai punched Kiba, knocking him out. Kiba slowly came to. He was totally naked and tied to a bed.

Sai stood over the brunette with a grin on his face as he stroked himself. "Ready to feel this?" asked Sai, pointing to his hard member.

"Sai, please don't do this," pleaded Kiba, tring to get loose.

Sai slowly walked in between Kiba's legs. He lifted both his legs up and inserted a finger into Kiba's tight hole. Kiba cried in pain. "Shut up!" ordered Sai. Kiba's cries began to grow louder as Sai began to add another finger. "I said shut up!" yelled Sai, slapping Kiba.

"No, please don't" cried Kiba repeatly.

Sai inserted a third fingure and he began to explore his unwilling peer. Sai hovered over Kiba's neck. He slowly pressed his lips on the brunette's neck and began to kiss it. Kiba, still in pain from the fingers, began to slightly whimper as it began to turn into pleasure. Sai continued to kiss Kiba until the brunette released a moan of pleasure. He then started biting Kiba all over his neck until he drew blood. Kiba wailed in pain.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" yelled Sai, removing his fingers and shoving his hard member into his peer's mouth. Kiba gagged as Sai's member forced its way into his throat. The black haired teen moaned at the warmness of Kiba's mouth. Sai began to force his member deeper into Kiba's mouth as he scratched his face. Sai released a loud moan as he reached his peak. Right before he blew his load Sai pulled out of Kiba's throat. Kiba began to cough and gasp for air. Sai worked his way back between Kiba's legs and threw them on his shoulder. Kiba flinched because he knew what was coming next. Sai shoved his member deep into Kiba's hole. Kiba screamed as tears began to stream down his face. Kiba waited to be struck for screaming, but he wasn't. Sai slowly pulled out of Kiba's hole.

" I'm begging you to stop!" screamed Kiba.

"Yes! Scream!" yelled Sai, gripping Kiba's member. Sai quickly thrusted back into Kiba, but this time harder. Kiba shrilled once again. Sai began a slow, deep thrust motion. Kiba moaned as his pain once again turned to pleasure. Sai began to increase in speed and depth. Sai released a loud roar of pleasure as he blew his seed inside of Kiba. Kiba arched and moaned as the warm seed filled his body. Sai pulled out of Kiba and headed towards his clothes and returned to Kiba. He pulled a gun to his head.

"Tell anyone what happened, you and your mother and sister will disappear without a trace. Do you understand?" asked Sai, pulling the hammer back. **(The hammer is part of a pistol.)** Sai untied Kiba and began to beat on his face with a barrage of punches. "Now, get dressed!" ordered Sai.

**RAPE IS OVER!**

Kiba got dressed and dragged his battered body out of the door. He noticed that he was a few blocks away from his house so he headed home. Seeing his mom and sister in the living room, he snuck around back. He didn't want to explain the blood and bruises he knew was covering him. He made it to his room undetected. His dog, Akamaru, woofed softly when he opened the door. After petting Akamaru, Kiba took a quick shower and threw his clothes away. He then collapsed onto his bed and fell into a nightmare-haunted sleep.

!!

**The Next Day**

Kiba tried to convince his mom to let him call in sick, but Tsume wouldn't allow it. She thought he was trying to avoid Naruto, but in truth, Kiba could barely walk. His body was still traumatized by Sai's beating and rape. Tsume threatened to throw him into the pen with the meanest dogs they had if Kiba didn't get up and get ready for school.

Kiba sighed as his mom left his room. He stood up slowly, the pain making him wince with every move. He inched his way to the bathroom, almost in tears from the pain radiating from every part of his body. He stepped under the warm spray of the shower, wincing when the water hit a tender spot. After the shower, he felt a little better. The heat from the water had loosened his muscles somewhat.

He went to his closet and picked up his usual clothes. He held them for a minute, remembering how he had been wearing clothes like that the night before. He growled and threw the clothes in his trashcan, then cleaned out his closet of everything like them. Finally, all he had left was clothes from a few years ago. One of his friends had died and he had started wearing emo clothes. After a few months, though, his mom had made him stop wearing them.

He grimaced at the memory and pulled the bondage pants on, followed by a shirt that said "Emos do it BETTER" in bold green letters. He pulled on black armwarmers and a skull-and-crossbones belt. He pulled out his Converse shoes, black with lime green, and pulled them on. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He grabbed his back pack and iPod, then dashed out of the house.

* * *

**I guess i will end the Chappy right here...Thx for all you guys reading. Plz leave me some reviews telling me how you like the story so far...Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter finished. I've had Boy's State, 2 college classes, and football going on so it is HARD... Note: In the next chapter Itachi will make a apperance and things are gonna really get shaken up...lol**

**THXN TO CES FOR BETA'ING IT AND FOR DRESSING UP KIBA...LOL**

**+! Hey, guys. I just thought of something. If any of you are offended by the terms used in here, just PM me or J and we'll try to fix it. Thanks! CES !+**


	6. A New Twist

**Chapter 6 **

**This is the Revised Version...I forgot to put on the beta'd one srry!!!**

__

**Finally I have enough free time to post a story...lol...sorry for the long wait things have been very hectic and I had to read Twilight...lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter... a major twist has flung through my mind...hope you like it.**

* * *

Kiba meandered aimlessly down the hard, paved road as he listened to music. He maxed out the volume on his iPod as he tried to suppress the memories of his horrible night. He slowed his pace and checked his watch as he neared a small row of linked buildings.

__

"Aw Man! I forgot about daylight savings time! I've got a whole hour and forty minutes to kill," thought Kiba as he ran his hand down his face in anger.

Kiba looked up and saw he was near a hair salon. He stopped momentarily.

__

"It's time for a new hair style. Plus, I have the time to waste," thought Kiba, turning toward the salon's entrance.

He entered the mid-sized building and sat in the waiting area. A mid-height lady with bright red hair and black highlights entered the waiting area.

"Hi there! My name is Yuuka. What can I do for you today?" asked the lady with a smile and wink.

Kiba hesitated. "I want to try something new. Any suggestions?" asked Kiba.

"Leave it to me. I think I know just what you want," replied Yuuka with a smile.

Yuuka lead Kiba to a tan chair and went to work. Kiba pulled out his iPod again and began to sing along with it quietly. Yuuka danced as she straightened and clipped Kiba's hair. She then leaned him back in the seat and began to wash his hair. As soon as the water touched his head, Kiba yanked his earphones out. He continued to sing as Yuuka massaged his scalp. She then lifted him back upright and began mixing a concoction of chemicals.

"Tell me if this burns," said Yuuka, softly.

She dipped a comb into the chemical mix and covered it fully, then gently ran the comb through Kiba's hair slowly and evenly. She then spread the chemical on his bangs and wrapped it. Kiba chuckled as his scalp began to tingle.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna let this sit for about twenty minutes and you'll be done," announced the lady.

Kiba glanced at his watch as he drummed his fingers on his legs. He had forty three minutes before he had to be at school. The twenty minutes passed by rather quickly. Yuuka returned and leaned Kiba back to the sink and began to wash the chemicals out of his hair. She dried his hair and flat ironed it again.

"You ready to see my work?" asked Yuuka.

"Yes!" yelled Kiba impatiently.

Yuuka whirled the chair around so Kiba was facing a giant mirror. Kiba grinned and chuckled as he ran a hand down his new trim. Kiba's hair had made a complete transformation. It was now black with lime green highlights except for his bangs, which were now solid lime green. His hair was now shorter, cut in layers with his bangs straightened over his left eye.

"Wow," whispered Kiba, still staring at himself.

"Yeah. I noticed you had brown eyes, so I added lime green to your hair to really make your eyes pop," explained Yuuka.

Kiba got out of the chair and followed Yuuka to a cash register.

"You owe me...um...ten dollars," said Yuuka with a smile.

"But...but the sign behind you says it's sixty dollars for a walk in," said Kiba in a confused tone.

"Since you're my first customer today, I'm gonna make an exception," she replied.

Kiba reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He gave it to Yuuka and started for the door.

"Wait! One more thing!" yelled Yuuka, running with a can of mousse in her hand.

She squeezed the nozzle, filling her hand with mousse, and ran her hands through Kiba's hair spiking it up except for his bangs.

"There you go, just flat iron and spike it everyday. Have a nice day," said Yuuka winking.

"You too. Goodbye," said Kiba returning her wink.

Kiba glanced at his watch. He noticed he had ten minutes to get to school before he would be late. Kiba just shrugged his shoulder and plugged his iPod earphones back into his ears. He found a can on the paved road and began to kick it. A red Corvette with black flames on it soared passed Kiba. The car came to a quick halt and backed up to Kiba. The car matched Kiba's pace, but he ignored it. Finally, getting aggravated by the mechanical shadow, he placed his hands on the back of his head and turned down his iPod. His shirt was short so it reavealed his abs. The car window rolled down to reveal a black hair teen with melted gold-colored eyes and pale skin.

"Ummm....," said the teen.

"No!" yelled Kiba before the black haired teen could finish.

"You don't even know what...," said the teen again.

"No, I said," yelled Kiba.

Kiba turned to face his stalker. Kiba almost tripped at the sight of the teen's pale face. The black haired teen chuckled.

"Do you want a ride to school?" asked the teen quickly.

"Umm...Let me think. Ahh... no," said Kiba rudely.

"Fine then. You can be late," said the teen with a sound of anger in his tone.

Kiba was in sight of the school so he picked up his pace. He now stood in front of the academy steps as people passed by him, occasionally brushing up against him. Cold chills ran up his spine as he made his way in the building. He pushed open the doors and crept down the hallway as whispers and chuckles echoed around his path.

"Look, Zetsu! It's a fucking emo freak," yelled Hidan, a senior. An uproar of laughter burst through the hallway as Kiba stopped at his locker and flung it opened. A white envelope floated out. He opened it to find a ticket and a note from the day before.

The Note

__

Hey, Babe! I just wanted to show you how much I love you, so I thought I would get you a little present. See, my friend Deidara is in this band and they are playing at this club the day after tomorrow. I love you lots!

Naruto

~~~!!~~~

Kiba crumbled up the note and dropped it on the floor, then tucked the ticket into his pocket. He grabbed his soccer shorts and proceed to the soccer field. He turned the corner and froze in his steps. Obito stood naked at a locker pulling up his soccer shorts. A surge of want and lust bubbled through Kiba as he watched. Obito zipped up his gym bag and headed toward the exit. Kiba stood and raised his hand in greeting. Obito grinned and walked by Kiba without looking at him. Kiba blushed as he stared at Obito's perfect white teeth. He went to his locker and got dressed, then ran out to the soccer practice field and joined his teammates in a huddle.

"Listen up, guys. Today we will be playing a scrimmage against the varsity," announced the coach.

Kiba began to lead the junior varsity team in its usual stretch routine. A loud, smooth voice echoed across the field as the varsity team stormed onto the field. Kiba looked up to see its owner. Kiba blushed and almost fell when he saw it was Obito. The varsity and junior varsity coach called for captains for the coin toss. Kiba walked slowly to the center of the field. Kiba scoped out the playing field to see which one of the seniors was the captain. A pearly white smile caught Kiba's eye as Obito majestically walked to the center of the field. Obito and Kiba called the toss, then shook hands. Kiba blushed as he stared deeply into the senior's burning gaze. The two captains shook hands. Kiba turned to walk away, but Obito had his hand trapped in an iron grip.

"Want to make a bet?" asked Obito with a grin.

"Sure," replied Kiba quickly.

Obito began to chuckle at Kiba's hastiness.

"If I win, you have to...

* * *

**Ha Ha a cliffy...Don't you just hate me. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I will try to post the next chapter quicker than I did this one.**

**CES says good job to j. **


	7. A very Big Twist

**Chapter 7**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"You have to streak down the school hallways," chuckled Obito.

"W-what are you going to do if my team wins?" asked Kiba, faintly.

"Let's see. I'll streak down the hallways and I'll pay you twenty bucks," replied Obito with a smile.

Kiba's expression went numb as the thought of his deal with Naruto flashed through his mind. He regained his senses and jerked his hands free of Obito's iron grip. Obito stopped smiling.

"Is it something I said?" he asked as his fiery golden eyes began to dull.

Kiba balled his hands tightly into fists as he ignored Obito's question.

"No deal," said Kiba quietly as he turned his back and began to walk back to his teammates.

Kiba huddled up his team around him.

"Now listen, guys. I know they are bigger and more experienced than we are, but who really gives a shit? We've got something that they never will: heart. The heart to face any challenge no matter how big it may be. The heart to never give up when the odds are overwhelmingly stacked against us. And, we are a bunch of young, sadistic, crazy-assed wild beasts who are thirsty for some varsity blood! What are we gonna do!" rallied Kiba.

"Win!" yelled the junior varsity team.

Both teams took the field and wait for sign to kick off. Kiba and Obito stared each other down as they both waited in the center of the field. Obito began to chuckle as fire reignited in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba furiously.

"You look hot when you're mad," replied Obito with a warm smile.

Kiba began to turn red as his rage grew even hotter. Obito began to sniff the air as the wind picked up. Kiba stared at him with a confused look. A warm substance began to trickle out of his nose. Kiba wiped to see what was running out of his nose. It was bleeding. Obito stared at Kiba with a thirsty look in his eyes and mumbled a few words before he stormed off towards the dressing rooms.Kiba began to feel dizzy as everyone crowded him to see if he was alright.

"Kiba, you'll have to miss today's game. Report to the school nurse," said the coach.

Kiba angrily stomped off the field as he held his nose with his shirt. He stopped at the bathroom to glance at the damage. He gagged at all the blood still on his face as he examined himself. He flipped his hair out of face and proceeded to the nurses office.

"_I wonder what happened to Obito, that jerk,"_pondered Kiba as he scampered down the hallway.

Kiba turned the corner and he heard two voices arguing quietly. He crouched down and began to eavesdrop.

"I-I almost lost my grip out there. I a-almost pounc...," said one voice.

"_That voice sounds vaguely familiar," _thought Kiba to himself.

"Get a grip!" yelled the other voice.

The two voices ceased abruptly.

"We are not alone anymore," whispered the unfamiliar voice.

Kiba gasped and then walked around the corner to see who the two people were, but no one was there.

_"How much blood have I lost," _thought Kiba to himself.

He then started to walk again until he reached the nurses office. He opened the door and took a seat next to Choji, who seemed to be having an allergic reaction to something, and Hinata, who seemed to have cut her finger in shop class. Hinata, who was already hyperventilating from the sight of the tiny drop of blood that was on her finger, looked at Kiba and momentarily fainted. The nurse, Shizune, walked out and immediately began to fan Hinata as she towed her into the vacant room. Shizune walked out the room and ordered Kiba to wait in bathroom until Hinata left the office.

"You can come back in now, said Shizune in a soft voice.

Kiba stepped out of the bathroom and took Choji's seat. Choji walked out of the room followed by Shizune.

"And don't go eating the lunchroom special again!" yelled nurse Shizune.

"Yes ma'am," replied Choji.

"Come right this w-wa... Oh my God!" yelled Shizune.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"How long has your nose been bleeding and are you cold?" asked Shizune.

"For about an hour and yes I'm about to freeze," replied Kiba.

"We need to call the hospital. Now!" yelled Shizune, running for the phone.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Kiba in a scared tone.

"You're so pale!" yelled Shizune as she hung up the phone.

Kiba rose to his feet and staggered to the nearest mirror. He looked in the mirror and the first thing he had noticed was his new hairstyle. Then he saw his face. It was almost transparent. Kiba stared as his vision began to get groggy.

"W-what's going on?" slurred Kiba.

He then hit the concrete floor. Shizune released a loud scream. All the students and teachers flooded the halls searching for the scream's owner. All the curious spectators mumbled as they inched themselves to the nurses office. A swift wind blew through the air as a teen with spiky black hair with blue and silver highlights strode into the hall. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "Bite me. I taste REAL good" and black jeans that had chains linked around them. He had black and blue Etnies with silver laces. His lower lip, eyebrow and both ears were pierced. When he grinned at the crowd of worried bystanders, a few people thought his smile looked feral, like a snarl. His canine teeth were a bit longer than average, adding to the feral look.

He walked up to a student at the edge of the group, who happened to be Hinata, and said, "Hey, chick. What happened to the kid?"

Hinata, who was about as shy as could be, took one look at the newcomer and promptly fainted. The boy's eyes widened and his arms shot out faster than a normal person's could and caught the hyperventilating girl before she could hit the floor. Shaking his head, the new kid laid her unconscious body on a bench. The next person he talked to didn't appear to be so shy. The kid said that Kiba had come off the soccer field with a nose bleed that wouldn't stop, and ended up fainting, scaring the nurse half to death. Shoving his way through the crowd, the surprisingly short and stocky teen made his way to Kiba.

The nurse looked up from the unconscious student and blinked at the newcomer. "Who are you?" Shizune asked.

"I'm Tobi. My brother and I just moved here. Anything I can do to help?" Tobi asked the pale nurse.

Shizune closed her eyes for a second. "The ambulance hasn't gotten here yet. I'm worried about Kiba. If he loses much more blood, he could die!" she whispered to her new confidant.

Tobi nodded slowly. "I could drive him to the hospital. I used to work part-time as an EMT assistant."

Shizune looked up at him gratefully. "I would really appreciate that. I'm so worried about him."

Tobi just nodded and scooped Kiba up into his arms. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Tobi made his way through the halls. He looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, kid. Bring the girl, too. And somebody tell Obito where I went." He thought to himself,_"Damn. Brother's gonna be pissed I took off with his new toy. Can't be helped, though. At least the chick is coming, too. Obito won't be _as_ mad."_The emo teen chuckled to himself as he dropped Kiba's body into a slouched position in the front seat of his '09 model Chevy Camaro. He took Hinata's body from the boy who was holding her. He heard the boy tell him to be careful and he nodded his head. He could smell the sweet scent of blood.... He turned his head quickly and got a whiff of Hinata's perfume. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth against the sudden onslaught of lust.

Shaking his head to rid himself of her scent, he closed the door and walked around to the driver's door. He got in and cranked the car, then shifted into gear and pulled onto the highway. He weaved through traffic as he drove nearly three times the speed limit. Tobi fish-tailed into the emergency room parking lot. He snatched open the front and back doors and tucked Kiba gently in his arms and flung Hinata over his shoulders. He sprinted to the emergency room entrance. A nurse sitting at a desk caught a glimpse at Kiba and nearly fainted as she paged a doctor. Multiple nurses and doctors rushed into the room with a gurney. Tobi gently laid Kiba's pale body on it. The doctors and nurses bolted into the ER prepping Kiba for a blood transfusion. Tobi lightly sat Hinata in a seat and proceeded back to his car.

In a quick blink Obito was seated in the passenger seat of the Camaro. He stared at the blood stains on Tobi's shirt.

"He don't follow my shirt's orders bro," joked Tobi.

"Do you see what I mean. His blood is like a luring perfume that I can't resist. _C'est addictif!_" said Obito in a passionate voice.

"W-Wait a sec. Did you just say, it is addictive in French?" asked Tobi curiously.

"Oui j'ai fait n'a pas fait je," replied Obito in a velvety tone.

"Wow! You spoke in French again! What did you say? My French is a little rusty," said Tobi.

"I said: yes I did, didn't I," replied Obito as his eyes continued to stare at Tobi's shirt.

"It's been awhile since I heard you speak French. This guy must really appeal to you. His blood smells good, but uh...we werewolves go by a person's scent instead of their blood. Ya know...sexual creatures and all that jazz. Plus, he's not really my type," said Tobi as his began to sniff the back seat.

"By the way, why haven't tried to rip off my shirt?" Tobi asked couriously.

"This guy, he...he might be the one," replied Obito as his eyes flared up.

"The one?" asked Tobi removing the bloody shirt.

"My soulmate, you dipshit," replied Obito, punching Tobi in the arm.

"Ouch! I'm telling Rin!" yelled Tobi.

* * *

**End of Chapter... I hope you've enjoyed...I kinda put my twist on Twlight and plugged it into this story...While I'm on that subject... I Do not Own Twlight. Thank You!! Read and Review Please!!!!**

**Pablo es muy talentoso. Lol. Damn I hate Spanish class. Anyways. As per usual, J rocks. Also, I rock, because Tobi is MY creation. lol. And, as a little side thing, tobi will have a fling with a certain girl....and i'm thinking about doing a one-shot about it. say yes or no to the one-shot in a review. lol. j will tell me. **

**thanks much for the read, people.!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~!!*Puppy Love*!!~**_

_Chapter 8___

* * *

Obito pulled himself out of Tobi's car, slid on a pair of shades and began to walk back to the Emergency Room entrance.

"Are you sure you can handle the strong scent of his blood?" asked Tobi.

"I'm pretty sure I can," replied Obito with a grin.

"Ok, I'm going to drop her off back at school," said Tobi. He turned to the unconscious girl in the back and turned back with a confused look.

"What's the matter?" asked Obito.

"She did smell good, but now she doesn't smell quite the same," replied Tobi.

"Sucks for you. Now, how are you going to explain to everyone about her missing all day?" asked Obito, laughing.

"I'll…umm…aw shit. I didn't think about that. I guess I'll make everyone at school forget that she was ever gone," replied Tobi with a sinister grin.

"You're going to put somebody in a coma if you keep messing with their brains," joked Obito.

"Opposed to being able to move, push, crush and pretty much do anything with your mind," Tobi replied.

"Okay, I'm going in," said Obito with a confident smile.

"Okay, I'll be back after I drop her off. Please don't kill anyone until I get back," Tobi half-joked as he got into his car and drove off.

Obito walked smoothly into the Emergency room. He walked past the waiting room to a huge glass window. A nurse, a bit on the heavy side, playing solitaire glanced up and saw Obito's smooth face. Obito removed his shades and she began to fan herself. The black haired teen then cleared his throat to break the nurse's gaze into his eyes.

The nurse got an even better look at the teen, then started fanning herself even more. "Oh! How can I help you?"

"Um...yeah. Can Kiba have visitors now?" asked Obito in a smooth voice.

Still a bit flustered, the nurse tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, he's still with the doctor"

"Okay. I'll wait," said Obito in a sad tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi turned out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road to the freeway. He turned up the radio and rolled down all the windows. Hinata began to moan and stretch as she slowly came to. Hinata set up and studied her surroundings.

"Where...am I?" asked Hinata in a panic.

"Chill out, babe. You're in my car," replied Tobi.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Hinata.

"I'm...I'm no one. You are just dreaming. You're very exhausted," replied Tobi, glaring at Hinata through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I am tir...," said Hinata as she flopped back on the seat.

Tobi laughed as deep breaths began to escape Hinata's mouth. He stuck his head out of his Mustang and began to bang his head to the beat of the music. Tobi turned onto the exit heading toward the academy and sped around the school's main entrance, then parked his mustang at the back entrance. Tobi quickly unlatched Hinata's seat belt and pulled her tightly into his arms.

With a grunt and sigh, "Damn. It sure is a shame you weren't the one for me, because you are hot!" exclaimed Tobi as he began to carry the sleeping Hinata.

Tobi made it to a bench and laid her down gently. _"Okay, time to do a total brain wipe on the whole school,"_ said Tobi to himself.

Tobi sat on the ground Indian-style and began to slightly float. A big gust of air swirled around him. He then took a deep breath and fell flat on his butt.

Tobi began to rub his butt as he continued to sniff the air. _"That smell. It...smells so good,"_ thought Tobi to himself.

"Oh crap! Where did I lose my necklace," said a voice in the distance.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto anxiously walked as he mumbled to himself, _"Oh my Gosh! Where did I lose my necklace?"_

Naruto exited the hallway and entered the break area. "Let's see... I was under that tree over there."

He walked to the tree and dropped to his hands and knees. He crawled around the tree and ended up with his head nearly in somebody's lap!

"Whoa there, kid! Not on the first date!" said Tobi with a wink.

Naruto scurried back and fell on his butt. His cheeks began to fill with a pink glow of embarrassment.

"Um...sorry," Naruto paused, "Wait a second. What do you mean date?" asked Naruto.

Tobi hunched down and met the blonde's gaze. "Well, what I meant was not until the first date," said Tobi with a cocky smile.

Naruto stared deep into Tobi's blank colored eyes. "Boy, who do you think I am? I will _cut _you if you don't back away from me!" yelled Naruto. And with that, he pulled out a switchblade, covered in Happy Bunny and Hello Kitty stickers.

"What are you going to do with that butter knife?" asked Tobi.

Naruto's face contorted in rage," I'll show you butter knife! Eat Happy Bunny, you creep!" Naruto swung out suddenly dragging the small knife across one cheek then the other. ...Effectively bitch-slapping Tobi with said 'butter knife'. Tobi stared in disbelief. _"He just cut me!"_ exclaimed Tobi to himself.

Tobi snapped out of his momentary shock. "Hm...feisty. I like 'em feisteh!" said Tobi with a grin as the cuts on his face began to seal. Naruto stared dumbfoundedly.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba began to stir in a bed as his eyes began to slowly open. Kiba sat up and looked around dull room to see a guy with an Abercrombie shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and tan and brown sperrys sitting beside his bed, reading a book.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Kiba in a cracky voice.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry it took so long to update, but I have to say I have gotten Lazy ( Senior-itis has made me terminal). Just to let you know Chapter 9 has been started on. Give me 2 good days of hard work on it and it will be ready.**

**Thx to CES for the beta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Puppy Love

**Okay if I confused somebody, like myself…Tobi drives a Camero…lol**

* * *

Kiba stirred around and hopped out of his bed. "Dude, can you not hear me? Who are you?" exclaimed Kiba now standing in front of the mysterious person.

The mysterious person lowered his book. "Chill out dude don't get your briefs in a tangle, replied the man.

"You! What are you doing here, you jerk?" exclaimed Kiba slowly stepping back in fear.

"I just came to check up on my little pet," replied the man slowly walking toward the frightened teen.

Kiba began to cry as he backed away, he tripped and his back slammed into the wall. Kiba then feel to the ground and began to rock as he succumbed to his fear. "Sai, get away from me! I haven't said anything to anyone!" screamed Kiba.

Sai hovered over the whimpering teen and grabbed his chin. Kiba began to scream as Sai pulled him in and kissed him full on his lips. Kiba kicked and flailed as a loud commotion thundered down the hallways.

Sai nipped Kiba's ear. "Looks like I won't be able play today," whispered Sai.

Sai climbed out the window and scaled the side of the building until he got to the fire escape. Obito and a crew of nurses crammed through the small door. Obito ran to Kiba and pulled him into a comforting hug. "It's going to be okay."

Obito helped the frightened teen to his feet and lead him back to his bed.

Kiba laid down and Obito began to wipe the tears from his face. Obito looked up to the group of concerned nurses. "I think he is having hallucinations. Could you possibly take him off the medication?" asked Obito in a smooth voice.

The nurses left the room and vanished into the employee lounge. Obito stared at the now sleeping Kiba. _I know that there was someone here. I can smell him and I will found out who terrorized you my…my love._

* * *

Naruto took a giant step back, " Wha…what are you?"

"I am Tobi," replied the teen.

Naruto scratched his head and began to poke the tall teen. "Um…what's a Tobi?"

Tobi cuffed his face in his hand, "Wow…that's my name."

Tobi uncovered his face to see a fleeing Naruto. "Hey! Wait!" roared Tobi.

Naruto began to slow and reach for the school doors, but in the blink of an eye Tobi was there in front of him. Naruto took a step back and began to move as though a fast paced beat was being played. He sliced through the air with a round house kick, nearly missing Tobi's face. "Okay creep! I've tried to cut you and run away. Now I see I'm going to have to beat you to a pulp ! Get ready to taste my Capoeira fighting style!" exclaimed Naruto.

The blonde teen planted a round house kick on Tobi and connected with his heel as he spun into a monkey flip. Tobi took the blow without moving or showing signs of pain. "Nice try. It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me."

Naruto changed his dance to a very aggressive and show-boaty pattern with flips, twists, and kicks. "Now you have really pissed me off!" grumbled the blonde.

Naruto charged Tobi with a sweep and knocked him off his feet. The blonde twisted and dropped his heel into Tobi's chest. Tobi gasped as the blow forced the air from his lungs. Naruto jumped into the air and began to spin head first aiming for Tobi's abdomen. Tobi stared as the blonde haired teen slammed into his body. Naruto flipped of the teen's stone body. He stood over the still teen checking handy work. The blonde hovered over the still teen and he noticed a hard lump bulging from Tobi's shorts.

Tobi laid there still, breathing lightly, _That kinda hurt, I think I'm turned on._ Tobi set up quickly and he and butted Naruto accidentally.

"Oww! Your head is hard as a rock," exclaimed Naruto gently rubbing his head.

Tobi began to laugh uncontrollably. "That is not the only head of mine that is hard," blurted Tobi nodding to his crotch.

Naruto staggered to his feet and made another stride to reach the school's doors. He almost made it but Tobi was already there.

"Okay fine I give up! What do you want with me?" questioned Naruto as he began to pout.

Tobi smirked as he grasped the side of the teen's face and locked his gaze. "I can show you better than I can tell you." replied Tobi in a husky voice.

Naruto smacked Tobi's hand from his face and stepped away. "What do you take me for a two dollar whore?" asked Naruto giving Tobi the cold shoulder.

Tobi slowly walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde. Naruto began to struggle. Tobi lightly traced his lips down the blonde's neck lightly kissing in certain spots. Naruto stopped struggling and melted into Tobi's arms. _Man, his touch feels so damn good. If he doesn't stop I think I might cum_. Tobi began to chuckle and lightly nipped the blonde's ear. I don't think you are a whore. I think you are a noble gentleman of high standards." whispered Tobi softly.

Naruto turned a scarlet red as he began to blush. "Thank you"

Tobi continued tracing the blonde's neck as a low moan escape his mouth. "I wish I could hold you in my arms like this forever." whisper Tobi.

Naruto knees buckled as the throbbing bulge in his pants was about to explode. Tobi stopped and released Naruto.

"_Tobi come get me we got someone to hunt down_!" exclaimed Obito.

"_But, but I'm having some fun. Please don't make me leave!_" begged Tobi.

"_Tobi, come now or I will tell Rin who chewed up her stilettos_" ordered Obito.

"_I really do sometimes hate that we a telepathically connected. I'm on my way._" said Tobi in a depressed voice.

"Please keep going I'm almost about to cum," whimpered Naruto. Naruto got no response so he turned around to find a note lying on the ground.

**The Note**

Sorry that I had to run, but I have to go check on my brother at the hospital. So how about me and you go on a date Saturday night. I'll even get my brother to double date with us.

Tobi.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chappy I went at it all by myself...lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 10**

Sorry it took so long, but I'm in college choir and its been a very hectic time. This Chapter is very graphic towards the end. Enjoy

* * *

Naruto climbed to his feet and made his way to the restroom, where he went into an empty stall.

"I better take care of this before I get blue balls," muttered Naruto, pulling down his cargo shorts.

He tightly gripped his member as he began to work his hand up and down. Nearing his climax, he released a low moan. With a tight squeeze of his painfully erect member, the teen threw his head back with another loud moan and came, spewing his seed everywhere in the stall.

_"I better clean up and get back to class before the teacher thinks I'm skipping,"_thought Naruto, grabbing for the roll of tissue paper.

Naruto finished cleaning the stall and hurried down the hall to his class. Turning a corner, he ran blindly into a brown haired girl.

"Oww!" yelled both Naruto and the girl. The girl stood up, rubbing her hip where she had landed after bouncing off of Naruto.

"Hey! You're Naruto; Kiba has told me so much about you, even though you guys broke up," said the girl with a smile.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm Kiba's sister, Hana," replied the girl.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Kiba telling me about you. I never got to meet you because you were always at work," replied Naruto.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I came to see why you haven't come by to see Kiba in the hospital yet. I know you guys broke up and everything, but it would make Kiba happy if you visited him," replied Hana.

"Kiba's been in the hospital? I didn't know that. I bet he thinks I'm a big jerk for not visiting!" replied Naruto.

"No, he just woke up today and something bad happened. Well, he was calm this morning after the incident, but now he won't allow anyone into his room," said Hana, sounding worried about her little brother.

"Now I see! You want me to go and see if I can calm him down," said Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"Yes! Exactly!" exclaimed Hana.

"Okay, I'll do it," assured Naruto.

Naruto went to the office and signed himself out while Hana waited for him outside of the school building.

"My car is over there," said Hana, pointing across the parking lot.

Naruto and Hana weaved through traffic as they made their way to the hospital. The two arrived and checked in through the nurse's station. Hana lead the blonde teen to Kiba's room. Naruto entered the room to find no one in it. Naruto walked further in and dodged a fist thrown by Kiba.

"Wait, Kiba! It's me, Naruto," said the blonde, taking a defensive posture.

"No, no, no! You won't fool me, Sai!" yelled Kiba.

Kiba threw another punch and Naruto dodged it and swept the confused teen off his feet and caught him before he hit the ground.

"That move... It really is you, Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Yeah; I still remember everything you taught me, Kiba," replied Naruto with a smile.

Kiba grabbed the blonde teen and embraced him tightly in his arms. "Sorry about almost hitting you. And for this hideous hospital gown," said Kiba softly.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and for falsely accusing you of cheating. I just...didn't know everything. I was mistaken, and that caused the both of us so much pain. I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun!" Naruto cried as he turned in Kiba's arms and threw his arms around the brunette's neck.

Kiba blinked in shock, then slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's back. "Naruto...I still love you. But...well...I don't trust you anymore. I never did anything wrong and you just automatically thought the worst about me. How can I trust you to be there for me when you won't believe me about some guy coming onto me? And besides," Kiba began with blush, "I have a date with somebody else this weekend."

Naruto looked down. "I, uh...guess I do, too. Some guy asked me out earlier. Said that maybe he could get his brother to tag along for a double date."

Kiba laughed. "I think maybe we're going to the same place then. The guy who asked me out said the same thing. Then he took off."

Naruto sighed. "Do you think we'll ever get back together, Kiba?"

Kiba thought about it for a minute. "Well, Naruto, I don't know. I have to know I can trust you when I say something. And...well...I want to see where things will go with Obito."

"And I guess I want to see the same about Tobi. I just...I miss you, Kiba," Naruto said softly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kiba answered, "I miss you, too. But I just don't think it's right for us to be together right now."

**Across Town**

Sai dashed quickly into an abandoned apartment building and hid in a dusty closet.

"_I'll be safe in here. This is be the last place those two guys will look," _thought Sai.

A loud thud echoed through the abandoned building as Tobi and Obito rushed in.

"Do you smell him, Tobi?" asked Obito.

"No; all I smell is the musk coming off this old furniture. On top of that there's a lot of...of...dus..._achoo_! Dust!" said Tobi, rubbing his nose.

"Well, do you hear any thoughts coming from in here?" asked Obito.

Tobi nodded his head and pointed to an old door with a grin. "Nah. I guess no one is here," replied Tobi, fighting the urge to laugh.

Obito gracefully dashed silently to the door. A gust of wind began to swirl around the teen, causing all of the dust in the apartment building to rise into the air. Obito grabbed the doorknob and yanked. The old door went flying off its hinges and Sai was soon in the sights of the angered vampire. Obito reached out and Sai flew through the air and into his grasp.

"So you're the douche bag that's been fucking with my Kiba," hissed the enraged teen, tightening his grip.

"Ahhchoo! I gotta get out of here, brother, or I think I might sneeze my brains out. Please clean up your mess when you're done," said Tobi, holding his sleeve over his nose to protect his sensitive sense of smell.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sai begged, trying to break Obito's grip. Obito's grip began to get tighter as Sai's airway was being constricted.

"I bet Kiba begged you not to hurt him, but you hurt him anyway. So I think I will make this as painful as possible!" hissed Obito, grabbing Sai's arm. With a hard yank, blood began to spew as Sai's arm was ripped off. With an agonized scream, Sai began to kick Obito. "Hurts doesn't it? Now, for having the audacity to take my Kiba's virginity!" yelled Obito as he grasped Sai's member. With a hard jerk, Obito ripped the teen's member off. Sai began to turn even paler from blood loss. "I think a sick fuck like you needs to be given a taste of his own medicine," Obito growled out as he ripped Sai's clothes from his body.

Pinning the bleeding, sobbing boy against the floor with his telekinesis, Obito used those same powers to stiffen the boy's cock, which was still in his hand. Sai's legs flew apart as Obito's powers flared. Feeling particulary vindictive towards Sai, Obito had decided to use the boy's own dismembered penis to do what the fucker had done to Kiba. Screams echoed through the empty building as Obito tortured the half-dead boy. Finally, feeling that he had been punished enough, Obito used his powers to reconnect the tissues from Sai's arm and penis to the boy's body, leaving him whole once again. Looking straight into the exhausted human's eyes, Obito's telepathic abilities came to the fore as he wiped his face from Sai's memory, leaving only the memory of being punished for Kiba's attack.

Obito made his way out of the apartment building and met with his brother.

"Now that you got that out of your system, we can think about our dates tomorrow," said Tobi nudging Obito on the shoulder.

The two laughed and made plans as they made their way back to the school.

* * *

End Of Chapter!!! I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully it want take as long to post next chapter! Thx to !CES! for the beta. Btw Happy New Year!!


End file.
